Ojo Misses Her Friend
Ojo Misses Her Friend is the 16th episode of Season 5, 176th episode overall. Plot Welcome and Christine's Missing Bear opens the door and greets the viewers, saying he was wondering when we were going to get here. He invites us to come in The Big Blue House. He heads instead and begins to sniff and asks what that smell is: Bear smells like water from the bathtub. "Tell me, were you playing in the bathtub all day? 'Cause the water smells good all the time." Bear enters the living room to see that Ojo is standing by the kitchen door. He goes to see Ojo and says what is wrong with Christine. "Christine took a dump on me. And…we were friends, and…she hopped away. We could never go berry picking together. Or we could never go to the General Store…I wouldn't be able to cheer up anymore to any of us, Bear! It's devastatingly terrible, Bear!" said Ojo sadly. Bear told Ojo that is okay, and being able to lose friends, even her friend Christine, because of a bump on the head by a rock by Jacques. He and Ojo look out the window. "Mother of Woodland! Look of that! She is picking out carrots." Christine hops away from the patch. "Remember when she went to the General Store one time, not avoiding soup?" She and Bear start a flashback. Christine is at the General Store. Jacques approaches her. Christine (with subtitled captions at the bottom) says she would like some carrot soup. "Nope. Sorry, Christine. That carrot soup is sold out." says Jeremiah to Christine. Christine (with more subtitled captions at the bottom) thinks that Ojo gave a credit card. The credit card itself says "More People Go with Hazel" (a Visa parody). Jeremiah thinks the credit card may be grammatically sold too, but asks Christine to order something else. Cut back to kitchen. "See? Christine DID went to the General Store that day." says Bear. Ojo says she has to look for Christine all over and bids Bear bye. Missing Friends Bear says that Ojo is worried about her missing friend. The words "Missing Friends" are shown and Bear reads two words out loud. Animated pictures include writing a letter and mailing it to the mailbox, making a Valentine card, talking to anything with a cell phone, and playing the piano because one of both friends miss you. Then Bear sings "What a Missing Friend Can Be" in a manner. The song ends that Bear tells them that missing friends aren't allowed to be difficult as can be. "What do you think? Do you ever miss any friends or friends miss anyone?" The real kids segment involve missing the girl he likes, eavesdropping a conversation overheard, the other one where she needs to read a letter. and so on. The last one says she loved playing a toy car all day without her brother. One says she helped Daddy played the guitar. Other ones include writing a letter and mailing it, and the end includes a postman who loves to make letters about missing friends. Bear notes that "you guys missed a lot of friends today". This gave Bear an idea so he goes upstairs to Ojo's room. In Ojo's Room and In the Bathroom Bear enters Ojo's room and sees her making blocks. Ojo said she misses Christine...a lot. "That is horrible. Christine is at the General Store. They did not believe it, though!" Ojo gasped. "You monster! Christine is at the General Store NOW?" Bear says he's sorry. "Oh, what a relief, Bear. Maybe I couldn’t believe to lose themselves at each friend." Bear says he could make up a song in notion and makes up the song "No Harm". "Me and Bear on another whirlwind adventure!" says Ojo and they went to the bathroom. She and Bear went to the bathroom. She sees Pip and Pop looking over a broken clam. Ojo asks to Bear if Pip and Pop are asking. "Because… this is where I met my grandparents where I don't even like you." Bear said it is okay and hands out a sponge. Ojo also has a bottle of lotion, too. "N..N..No thanks, Ojo. The sponge is better." said Pop. Pip said they had met Etta and Otto for hours ago. "How many?" asked Pop. "Apparently…seventeen hours, and uh…forty three seconds!" answered Pip. This gave Bear a bright idea. Bear asks if it is a good idea to take Ojo from the bathroom to The Otter Pond. "Guys, what do you say we give Ojo a lift?" Pip and Pop cheered and they lift Ojo. "What are you guys doing? I'm not going in there! I could breathe!" Pip and Pop exit their tub saying goodbye to Bear. "Meet them at The Otter Pond when we get there!" Bear runs and tries to stop them, but he didn't. They thanked Bear and are gone. This made Bear very lonely and depressed. "Well…maybe it's time to leave the bathroom. Goodbye, bathtub." Bear replied with his waving gesture. Shadow's Twist of the Rhyme Bear exits the bathroom and says it is bad to say that Christine wasn't coming back. "So, making Ojo upset about hurting her own feelings to Pip and Pop... I don't do an awful lot." Suddenly, Bear got caught by hearing a female laugh. Bear realizes it sounds like Shadow, then decides to look real hard and sing a song, and Bear sings "Where-oh-where is Shadow?" three times correctly. Bear hollers her name and she appears on the hallway wall, and Bear asks where she's been doing. Shadow claims she was looking at skyscrapers along in New York. Bear claims to ask Shadow if she has seen Christine, she tells Bear that Christine is with Jeremiah and if our shadow friends had a story. However; Shadow tells Bear a twist of the nursery rhyme "Coming Round the Mountain". In Shadow's twist, a moose, a wolf and a man show up taking a long trip. "Well, is she coming or not?" A guy asks another guy if he has a note, and reads a letter to himself. After reading, a moose tells them they had to wait. "Got any cards?" the wolf says. Bear tells her it was a great song and asks if the man has been waiting in the mountains for weeks. "It's been days, Bear. No wonder why the Man in the Mountain brought you here! Besides, it's you all along and no one can notice me." Bear said he has to go down and meet Ojo again, but Bear tries to leave as Shadow asks him a question. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, Bear?" Bear said he was about to meet Ojo in a different manner. "Oh...I see what the issue is." Shadow summarizes she's off and catches onto Bear if she needs another story. "That Shadow! She's such a storyteller." Bear said that now is a good time to go downstairs to meet Ojo. Christine Came Back Bear comes back downstairs to see that Ojo wasn't there. Pip and Pop are having a sip out of her own lemonade by the windowsill. "Is that…Sierra Mist?" Bear said quizzically. "No, silly! It's lemonade!" Pip and Pop say excitingly. Bear decides to take a sip of his lemonade, which tastes perfectly. Bear enters The Otter Pond and sees that Ojo is all wet in a puddle. "I got wet, Bear! All wet!" Bear spots Christine waiting for him. Ojo had finally reunited with Christine. "The perfect match. The perfectly…relation." Bear said, blushingly. Pip and Pop said that Ojo is getting Christine back together. Ojo approaches them with Christine. "Jeremiah said they started selling soup again. Plus, they made carrot soup." They spot Jeremiah sitting by the fire with a pot of carrots in hot, red water. "The time had come! The time had come! Come sit by the fire! We started selling at the General Store, but now we made carrot soup!" Everyone cheered, and as they all sat down. Luna Has to Think of Missing a Friend It is night and Bear turns off the kitchen light. "So much has happened today!" Bear said he bet Luna might hear all about it. Bear goes upstairs to The Attic. He says that he likes to come out there and just look up on the stars. He also comes there to talk to a special friend, Luna. Bear went outside to find Luna rising. Luna asks about Bear's day in The Big Blue House. Bear told Luna that Ojo lost Christine today. Luna realizes he is sorry to say those lines diabolically. "So much as I concerned that, but it always all our succeeding. The bump on the head was a rock. It was Jacques! Then, Ojo has hurt her feelings and went on a long journey. First, the bedroom belongs to Ojo, and the bathroom belongs to be lifted by Pip and Pop!" Luna asks if Christine went to the General Store herself. "Maybe. Carrot soup may be grammatically a typo, Jeremiah says they are sold out." Luna gasped. "I was expecting to believe you are a loner, Bear. A very, very, very exotic loner." Bear thinks that missing his friends are upsetting their feelings except for Ojo. "He said he did not do very well. A lot of them are awful!" Bear asks Luna where their parents are. "I don't have any parents, Bear. They were Uranus, and Mercury. Plus, they are in the solar system with the galaxies. Perhaps, I should rise over Neptune. It is so windy, I could freeze!" replied Luna. "Well, see you around, Luna." When Bear is about to leave, but is stopped to be asked by Luna. "You forgetting something?" Luna asked and Bear comes to a stop. The answer to Luna is The Goodbye Song. "Oh, yes!" Bear went back outside and asked Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before she goes. "You know, I was hoping you would ask! Best of all; I would love to, Bear, I'd love to." So, she and Bear sang The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style together. Clips involve of Christine picking out carrots, Jeremiah stopped selling carrot soup, Pip and Pop lifting Ojo, and inviting Bear for lemonade. Luna rises back up and Bear enters back to the attic and thanks the audience for visiting The Big Blue House and turns the lamp off, but realizes to turn the lamp back on and tells you one last thing: "If you're going way too far to tell my friends, just ask your permission. Whether if you're a small cub, or the tallest Bear like me!" So Bear signs off and turns off the lamp, ending the episode. Songs * What a Missing Friend Can Be (Songs by Jeff Marx and Bill Obrecht) * No Harm (Songs by Andrew Wyatt, Brian Woodbury, Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) * Coming Round the Mountain (Sung by Shadow) (Score by Peter Lurye, Rob Curto and Julian Harris) Bear's Sense of Smell Water From the Bathtub Credits Ojo Misses Her Friend (Credits) Notes *This is the first reference that Sierra Mist is mentioned. *The end stock footage is from Wait For Me. *The Luna Segment is from Season 3. Production Code 514 (season 5, episode 14) Shadow's Appearance An Upstairs Hallway with a Table VHS and DVD Release * The Lost Episode! Disney Junior DVD Releases * Treasure Hunting * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 Other Languages * Ojo Misses Her Friend (Other Languages) Quotes * Ojo Misses Her Friend (Quotes) Transcript * Ojo Misses Her Friend (Transcript) Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in November Category:Episodes in 2002 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS